Passing Notes
by SapphireRose10
Summary: Veronica and Logan are bored in class, so they start passing notes...Rating M for later stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, or the other characters, that would be other lucky people. **

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this story, Just kinda came to me. By the way, I hope you all know and are enraged that Veronica Mars has been cancelled. Its a good show, one of the only good shows left, and they are taking it away...bastards. Enjoy!

* * *

Logan Echolls sighed as he got out of his car, dreading going into that school. Running his fingers through his hair, he walked into the building, looking around for a certain small blond girl. Instead, around a corner, he found Dick.

"What's up man?" Dick asked, high-fiving his friend.

"Nothing much, just dreading being in this pit of higher learning, as I do everyday." Logan quipped, returning the gesture.

Dick laughed, cupping him on the shoulder. "Hey man, I know this place sucks, but at least we have some nice eye candy." He pointed to a brunette with large breasts, and a skirt so short that it should have been considered an undergarment.

Logan laughed, "Can't argue with that." He smiled, although he had hoped to see a different piece of eye candy, a little bit shorter.

They decided that as long as they were there, and had nothing better to do, that they might as well attend a class or too.

When they walked into history class, Logan was happily and pleasantly surprised. There, right at the back, in the middle, sat Ms. Veronica Mars.

"Hi."

Veronica looked up from her page when she heard his voice. She looked at him and despite herself, smiled, never being able to resist Logan's smile.

"Trying out this whole "going to class" thing, huh?" Veronica laughed softly. "I find that it's relatively painless."

"Easy for you to say," Logan sat down, putting his notebook on the desk, "the teacher likes you." He smiled brightly at her.

Veronica shrugged. "Maybe its because I know her name, and I actually show up." She quipped, lightly kicking his shin.

Logan smiled wider, pulling out his pen. "If I get bored, I am passing you a note."

Within minutes, the lecture began. Veronica began taking notes, and after only five minutes of their teacher talking, she felt a soft poke into her side. Looking up from her page, she saw Logan passing her a folded piece of paper, smiling, as he tried to pay attention. Sighing, she took the note, still looking at the teacher.

Seeing that she was still rambling about the Roman Empire, Veronica slowly opened the folded paper, and read the contents.

**She is so boring. I want to kill myself.**

Veronica laughed softly, hoping she wasn't heard, and glanced at Logan. She grabbed her pen, and scribbled a response, before folding the paper back up. She leaned over and tapped Logan's shoulder, placing the note on his desk.

Logan smiled, and grabbed the note, still looking at the teacher as if he were entranced in her talking. He opened it quietly, and read it over.

**Yea, she is quite boring, but you can't kill yourself. I would be really sad if you were gone.**

A feeling of warmth began to radiate inside Logan. She would be sad if he were gone. It meant more to him than any thing Lily had ever said. Anything Lily had ever said was mainly just to get him to sleep with her.

He wrote a quick response, before placing it back on her desk. Veronica snatched it up, opening it quickly this time.

I'm glad to hear that. I thought I was nothing more than some cheap entertainment for you.

Veronica smiled. She looked at the teacher once more, before writing, then giving the note back.

Logan opened the folded paper, smiling in excitement.

Oh you are entertaining, but I like having you around for more than that.  

A smirk appeared, and Logan began to feel mischievous. Biting his lip, he wrote back, replacing it back on her desk.

Veronica looked up from her notes, and saw the note, smiling. Licking her lips, she opened it.

**I'm more that just entertainment eh? Well I can more than entertain you later tonight at my place, around 8?**

A hot flash heated Veronica's face, causing a blush to appear. She looked at Logan who was staring forward, clearing forcing himself to listen to the lecture. She found herself looking over his profile; his soft looking hair, his amazing eyes, those kissable lips…

Running a hand through her hair, Veronica looked back at the note, and wrote her final response. Smiling, she folded the paper again, and threw it onto Logan's desk.

Logan smiled when he saw Veronica go back to her lecture notes. He had thoroughly enjoyed her reaction to what he had written. Only problem was he wasn't sure what he meant by it, or what exactly he wanted to happen. It was easy to say that kind of stuff, it was much harder to deal with the aftereffects.

Sighing, he grabbed the note, and opened it. He read over her response, and had to force his jaw not to drop onto his desk.

**I'll be there, and I won't be the only one being more than entertained.**

The bell rang, and when Logan looked up a few seconds later, Veronica was gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, or the others, sadly**

**Author's Note: I changed the 1****st**** chapter a little. They are at Logan's house, not the hotel. I guess I am making this around the time when Logan and Veronica first start **kinda** dating and stuff. Duncan and Meg I believe will be dating. Enjoy!

* * *

**

The rest of the school day, Logan couldn't stop thinking about the note. He wasn't sure what shocked him more; that it had been Veronica who had been sassy, or that what she had said, she had said to him, of all people.

"Logan, there's gonna be an awesome party at Dog Beach tonight, we should definitely make an appearance." Dick's voice brought Logan out of his thoughts, and he remembered that they were just hanging out in the courtyard of the school.

"Uh maybe, I have company coming over around 8, so maybe after." Logan's voice was distant.

Dick smacked his shoulder, getting his friend's attention. "Company eh? Any that we can…share?" He winked and smiled.

Logan laughed softly, looking up a Dick. "Not this time buddy, not this time." The thought of Veronica being asked to sleep with Dick made him laugh harder.

Dick shrugged. "Well, I'm out. Call if you decide to come." He patted his shoulder, before getting up, and walking to his car.

Veronica stood in her room, going through her closet. It didn't happen often, but right now, she was freaking out over what to wear over to Logan's. She still couldn't believe what they had talked about, and wasn't exactly sure what had been implied.

She wouldn't be lying if she said that her and Logan had an interesting friendship. But there were times, when Veronica thought that it could be more, and despite herself, the idea didn't make her upset. Logan was a nice guy, who was attractive. Yes, he does have a temper, and yes he had dated Lilly, but she was gone, and Veronica didn't plan on pissing him off.

Sighing, she picked out a suitable, but sexy outfit, and smiled. 'What are you doing, Veronica Mars?' She thought to herself, as she slipped off her shirt.

Logan looked at the clock on his bathroom wall for the millionth time. Like it had seconds before, it still read 7:45. Standing in front of his mirror, he fixed his hair again, still hating how it looked. Although he wasn't sure what the night held in store, he still wanted to look good for her.

Sighing, Logan left his bathroom, and bedroom, sitting on the couch. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. He jumped up, and suppressed the urge to run to the door, instead strolling. He opened the door slowly, taking in the sight. His jaw did drop this time.

Veronica stood there, smiling. Her hair was pulled back, and her outfit consisted of; a red scarf wrapped around her neck, a red V-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, and a red plaid skirt. Black boots covered her calves. Logan held back the urge to drool.

"Hi."

"Hi back." Veronica replied, looking over Logan. He wore a light blue button up shirt, and black jeans. He looked really damn good.

"Am I too early?"

Logan shook his head, moving aside to let her into the house. He wiped his mouth, and took a deep breath, before closing the door behind her.

Veronica walked over and sat down on the couch. Logan walked over to the fridge. "Want anything?"

"Sure."

Logan grabbed two bottles of water, and sat down beside Veronica, handing her one. He took a big gulp, and smiled. "How was the rest of your day?"

Veronica chuckled softly. "Fine I guess. I spent about two hours picking out what I was going to wear." She confessed, taking a sip of her own water.

"Me too." Logan admitted as well, looking himself over. 'Clearly it should have been three.' He thought to himself.

"Time well spent, I think." Veronica said softly, placing a hand on his thigh. She wasn't really sure where to go from there, but just touching him sent a jolt through her body.

Logan smiled. "Same goes for you, Veronica." He looked down at her hand, biting him lip. He began to lean towards her, and she did the same, before Logan stopped, their faces inches away.

"Veronica…I'm gonna be honest with you. I really like you…a lot. And I'm afraid if I kiss you, I won't want to stop…" Logan looked into her eyes, pulling away slowly.

Veronica smiled at him. "You really are a nice guy, Logan Echolls." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I want you to kiss me, Logan. If I want things to stop, I will make sure they do. I don't want to sleep with you on the first date after all."

Logan smiled. "This is our first date?"

"I guess…if you want it to be." Veronica bit her bottom lip, looking at him.

"How could I say no to being on a date with the amazing Veronica Mars?" Logan quipped, kissing her cheek.

Veronica blushed softly. "I wonder what everyone is going to say."

Logan shrugged. "I don't really care." He leaned over and kissed her softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the awesome characters.**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it so far. I know it kinda seems like Logan likes her more than she likes him, but hopefully this chapter will help. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day at school, Veronica bit her bottom lip, looking around for Logan. She wasn't sure how things were going to be today, but she only prayed that he still wanted to be with her. The rest of the night had been amazing, and she leaned against her locker, thinking about it. 

Logan kissed her softly once again, stroking her soft locks. He pulled her close, as he pulled her on top of him, while he lay back on the couch.

_Veronica's hands trailed up and down his chest and stomach, sliding under the soft fabric, straddling his hips. _

_Logan slid his tongue into her mouth, moaning quietly. He moved his hips forward, grinding into her._

Veronica moved her hips in return, pulling away from the kiss, and using her lips and tongue on the pulse point of his neck. She sucked at the skin, biting it…

"Did I interrupt a good day dream or something?" Logan's voice caught her off guard. He stood there, leaning against the locker beside hers, smiling.

Veronica shook her head. "Nope, wasn't a dream at all." She smiled at him.

Logan smirked. "I see what you mean. Well, I was wondering if you like an escort to walk you to class today." He looked her in the eyes, trying to ignore the spark that always occurred.

"That would be nice. Thanks. Hey, don't you have this period off?" Veronica grabbed her books, and closed her locker, before walking down the hall, Logan at her side. She doubted anyone else was able to see the connection they shared, and for the time being, that made her happy.

"Yes I do, but I thought it would be a nice change of pace, getting to school early. Hell, maybe I can even study." Logan laughed softly.

They walked to her English, and stood outside for a moment. "Thanks for walking me."

Logan smiled. "No problem. Lunch later sound good?" He knew they had class together, but he needed to talk to her.

Veronica nodded. "Yea sounds good. I'll see you later." She smiled, before walking into the classroom. She sat down at her desk and sighed deeply.

Logan watched her sit down, before walking away. He wasn't sure how the conversation would turn out, but he hoped he would get what he wanted.

Turning a corner, he bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"Since when do you apologize Logan?" Duncan asked, picking up his books. "And I thought you had this period off."

Logan laughed. "What, is it posted on a bulletin board or something?" He smiled. "Just thought I would get an early start today."

Duncan smiled back, shaking his head. "I better hear about it later. Anyways I gotta go, walk Meg to class. See you later."

"Yea, later." Logan watched Duncan walk away, suddenly feeling guilty.

* * *

Veronica sat in history class, wondering where Logan was. Yes, he was known to miss a class or two, but she figured since last night, he would want to come and be with her. 

When class ended, Veronica walked over to Dick, something she wouldn't normally willingly do.

"Well hello there Ms Veronica." Dick smirked, looking her up and down.

"Where is Logan? You guys usually skip together." Veronica ignored the smirk.

Dick shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't seen him. He was supposed to come to a bomb party last night, but never showed."

Veronica nodded, biting her lip. "Thanks." She left the room, searching the halls. Her thoughts went back to the night before…

Logan hissed and moaned, holding her tighter, before pulling away slightly. His hand slid down her leg, then back up, going under her skirt. Veronica moaned softly, moving her hand so that it was right on the bulge in his pants. She moved her hand in circle, coaxing moans from Logan. He ran his fingers along the cotton fabric of her panties, resisting all of his urges.

_The door to the house opened, and Logan yanked his hand out, moving Veronica so that she was sitting beside him._

_Aaron Echolls walked into the living room. "Logan do you know where…hello Veronica." He smiled, looking from Veronica to Logan. "Didn't know you had company"_

_Logan smiled at Veronica. "I'll walk you to the door." He stood up, leading Veronica to the front door. He looked back, making sure they were alone. "Sorry about that, he was supposed to be gone for the night."_

_Veronica shook her head, grinning. "Its ok. There are other nights. See you tomorrow?"_

Logan nodded. He pulled her close to him, kissing her softly. Veronica returned the kiss, and pulled away, smiling. Logan watched her as she walked to her car…

Finally, she found him outside, sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard. He seemed to be deep in thought, so she sat down across from him. "I missed you in class."

Logan's head snapped up, and he looked at Veronica. "Hey, uh yea, wasn't in the mood for another lecture. Did I miss anything important?"

"Yea…me." Veronica looked into his eyes. She could tell there was something wrong, something he was worried about. "What's going on Logan?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Logan forced a smile.

Veronica sighed. "Did I do something?"

Logan shook his head. "Of course not…"

"Then what is it?"

"I ran into Duncan earlier…" Logan admitted. "I felt guilty, and I don't know why. You guys haven't been dating for a long time, but…the way I have been thinking about you, I felt like I was betraying him."

Veronica moved so that she was right beside him. "I understand." She reached up, and stroked his cheek. "And I think it's very sweet. But it's you and me, not you me and Duncan. He was the one who dumped me, yes there was good reason, but he did dump me."

Logan nodded. "I guess, I just don't want to hurt him. He is like a brother." He smiled at her. "I did miss you though." He pulled her close. He moved so he was straddling the bench. She did the same, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His arms fit around her waist, and rubbed her back softly.

Veronica put all of herself into the kiss, before pulling away, resting her forehead on his. "I had fun last night."

"Me too, sorry my dad came home." Logan smiled at her. "Veronica?"

"Yea?" She kissed his cheek.

Logan sighed. "I hate to ruin this…but I think we need to talk."

Veronica swallowed hard. Nothing good came after the words 'We need to talk'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars. I am not Rob Thomas.**

**Author's Note: I'm back!!! Please forgive my long absense! I started a job, and I've been soooo tired! It was just not fanfiction friendly time lol Hope you like this chapter, I will try tp update more often. Also check out my other stories: )**

* * *

Logan couldn't help but smile. "I love how you assume that I want to talk to you about something bad." He nudged her nose with his.

"Then what is it?" Veronica tilted her head.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He smiled, rubbing her sides. "Will you be my girlfriend, Veronica Mars?"

Veronica bit her bottom lip, pretending to think about it. "Hm…I dunno…" Before Logan could say anything, she kissed him softly, smiling against his lips. "Of course." She mumbled.

Logan sighed in relief, pulling her closer. He kissed her forehead. "You can be such a tease sometimes…"

"Oh, I could really tease you…if that's what you are asking for." Veronica purred, letting her fingers lightly trail along his neck, causing him to shudder, and let out a small moan.

"Please…not at school…I can't do any payback here." Logan smirked, slipping his hands under her shirt, rubbing his thumbs on her soft skin.

Veronica groaned, closing her eyes. "Liar."

Logan smiled widely. "We could always go to the girl's bathroom, the one near your locker…"

Without responding, Veronica grabbed her bag and Logan's hand, leading them to her unofficial office. She put up her 'out of order' sign, and stuck the door stopper under it, before going back over to Logan, kissing him softly.

Logan lifted her and placed her on the counter, one hand around her back and the other snaking down her leg, trailing lightly along her inner thigh. When she let out a soft moan, Logan moved his hand farther between.

Veronica let out a louder moan, arching her back softly. She reached down and started to rub the bulge that had formed in the front of his pants, smiling against his lips when he growled in response. She undid the zipper and pulling him out, stroking him quickly. He began to pant, and moved her legs apart, undoing her own zipper. His hand slipped inside her pants, then inside her, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

They both worked at the same pace and within moment, they were both crying out as their climaxes claimed them. Logan leaned against her, slowly catching his breath and removing his hand from her pants. Veronica yanked out some paper towel and cleaned him off, before putting him away, smiling.

Logan looked confused. "What is so funny?"

"I have always heard about people fooling around in bathrooms. Now I can say that I have too." Veronica laughed softly, moving Logan back so she could slid off the counter, doing up her pants.

"Lily always wanted to, but I just thought it was kinda weird, besides back then, we didn't have a bathroom that could just be blocked off." Logan smiled, also doing back up his pants.

Veronica shrugged. "I have my ways." She moved closer to him, looking up at him. "Do you miss her Logan?"

Logan looked down at her, smirking. "Yea, I guess I miss her still. I mean, she had such a big presence and when she was gone…it was like there was a big hole in the world. But I don't miss her like you think I do…not anymore. After I found out about Weevil and everything…I just realized that I loved her more than she ever loved me. But its ok, I mean, I don't feel as bad about moving on."

Veronica slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, smiling. "If you don't feel guilty, I won't either."

Logan leaned down and kissed her softly, cupping her face. "We should get back out there, I'm sure people are standing outside wondering what the hell we were doing"

Veronica nodded, and picked up her bag, removing the sign and the stopper, before leading them out. She smiled at him as they walked together down the hall hand in hand. As they reached her locker, Dick came at them from one side, and Weevil from the other.

"Logan, can we uh converse for a second please?" Dick yanked Logan away a few feet.

"Good timing, because I need to talk to you V." Weevil leaned against the locker beside hers.

* * *

"What is it Dick?" Logan asked impatiently.

Dick scoffed. "What the hell are you doing? Jesus Logan, you could do better than this. What's with the slumming? Veronica?"

Logan sighed, growling by the end. "Yes, Veronica. I am not slumming Dick. Veronica is my girlfriend, and if you can't deal with that, well then I guess we can't hang out anymore."

"You're what?" Dick's eyes widened. "Are you…wow…well then…I guess I don't really have a choice then."

Logan looked down, waiting for Dick to walk away, but was surprised when he saw Dick's hand in the air. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the other half of this high five. Don't leave me hangin'" Dick smirked, and Logan smacked his hand. "Look man, if you care about her, that's cool. Just don't let her whip you all right? Unless that's what you are into…"

"No, but thanks for the support." Logan smiled. "Seriously, thanks."

* * *

Veronica leaned against her own, crossing her arms. "I guess its never too early to be asked for a favour. Shoot."

"Just an explanation would be fine. Echolls? Are you kidding me? Dating a cockroach would be better." Weevil snapped, looking at her with disappointment.

"Weevil…I care about him a lot, ok? He makes me smile and laugh, and he makes me feel happier than I have been in a long time. Can't you be my friend, and be happy for me?"

Weevil looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Echolls really makes you happy? Really? Because if he doesn't, I will seriously kick his ass, and make him regret ever even knowing how to hurt you."

Veronica smiled at him. "I'll be fine. If he hurts me, you are the first person I'll come to, I promise." She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

Weevil hugged her tightly back, resting his head against hers. "I always got your back V, no matter what. This also better not mean that I gotta stop asking you for stuff, because I don't think that's possible." He laughed softly.

"I don't think anyone could stop asking me for stuff, but no, this doesn't change anything." Veronica pulled back and smiled at him. "You should get back to your boys, I doubt they would like you hugging someone who is dating an 09er."

"I'll see you later." Weevil smiled, before walking away.

Logan and Dick walked back over to Veronica, who turned to look at them. "So, what's the verdict?"

Dick smirked and pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Logan, why is Dick touching me?"

Logan shrugged. "Because that's the kinda guy he is I guess."

Veronica sighed, hugging him back. "Ok…ok Dick…alright, now you are smelling my hair, back off." She shoved him away lightly.

"Sorry, smells like peaches." Dick shrugged, before walking away.

Logan laughed, walking right up to her, looking down at Veronica. "You sure you still want to be my girlfriend?"

Veronica thought for a moment, then slipped her arms around his neck, and nodded. "I am definitely sure."

Logan smiled, "Good" before leaning down to kiss her softly, his arms slipping around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Rob Thomas, I do not own Veronica Mars…sadly…**

**Author's Note: Hello all! I'm Canadian, so today is Canada Day! Which means it's a long weekend, and I have time to write!! Yay! Thanks for all the support on the story. I have actually been thinking about ideas at work, and would also love some input from you guys if there is anything you wanna see me write or throw in. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the day just felt easier to Veronica. She was dating the guy she had been crushing on for years now, and her friends seemed to be just fine with it. Well…the friends that knew.

Mac hadn't been bothered at all, just as long as Veronica was happy. This made everything so much better, because she was Veronica only girlfriend and so she was the person who decided if he was good enough. Wallace had just laughed, shaking his head. And the biggest relief was how well Weevil had taken it.

Walking to her locker, she threw her books in and grabbed her bag, her normal routine. What happened next, wasn't so normal.

"Hello Veronica."

The voice she knew right away, and she looked around her locker door at Duncan, who was smiling. "Hey Duncan, what's up?"

Duncan shrugged. "Not much, just thinking about what I am going to do tonight. Meg has this girl's night out things, and I can't seem to find Logan. What are you up to?"

"Not sure yet, I haven't talked to…" Veronica trailed off, realizing that Duncan clearly didn't know about her and Logan yet, and this wasn't the time to bring it up. "I haven't talked to my dad yet."

"Oh, ok, well if you are free, let me know. Could be fun." Duncan smiled, and rubbed her arm, before walking away. When he was out of her sight, Veronica leaned against her locker and sighed. Now she understood the guilt that Logan had felt.

* * *

Logan sauntered down the hall towards his locker, relieved that school was finally over, and he could spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend. His girlfriend, Veronica. It still didn't seem real to him that she had said yes. Smiling, he thought about her face when he had asked her to talk, and how cute she looked when she was worried.

Duncan walking towards him brought him out of his thoughts. "Hey man, I've been looking for you. What's up?"

"Um nothing much, just getting ready to leave for the day, you?"

"Nothing much, might be hanging out with Veronica tonight. It's been so long since we have actually talked or anything, it might be nice." Duncan smiled. "I was going to make plans with you, but I couldn't find you."

Logan looked at him confused and surprised. "Veronica?" He didn't know why the thought of his girlfriend and her ex hanging out bothered him so much, seeing how he was dating Meg, and she was with him. "She doesn't have plans already?"

Duncan shook his head. "She said she hasn't talked to her dad yet to see what they are doing, but I'm sure she is free. She isn't tied down."

"Right, yea…" Logan forced a smile. Duncan didn't know how them, because Veronica hadn't told him. Why, he wasn't sure. "Well have fun with that. I'll just be playing games in my suite all night if you guys get bored…"

"Cool. Well I'll see ya." Duncan smiled and cupped him on the shoulder, before walking away.

Logan growled as he slammed his locker door shut. As he walked towards the entrance, he saw Veronica walking down the hall. Instead of walking to her and taking her into his arms, he shook his head and walked out of the school, over to his Xterra.

* * *

Veronica looked up from the floor for a moment and saw Logan. She smiled as her heart skipped a beat, but her smile faded away as she watched him walk out, not even waiting for her. Confused, she jogged after him. He was almost in his SUV before she caught up with him.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you were going to pick me up from my locker."

Logan turned around slowly. "Just saw Duncan, didn't know you guys were hanging out these days. But I guess since you aren't tied down, it shouldn't matter who you see."

Veronica looked at him, panic in her eyes. "What are you…yea I talked to Duncan and no I didn't tell him about us, but that's only because I didn't think it was the right time. You felt guilty before to-"

"Yea! And you told me that you thought is was very sweet, but this is you and me, not you, me and Duncan. He was the only who dumped you remember? There was good reason but he dumped you." Logan growled. "Have fun with Duncan, call me when it's just you and me again, alright?" He got into the car, and drove away.

Veronica bit her bottom lip, holding back the tears that had formed, as she walked to her car.

* * *

Duncan picked Veronica up at around 8, and they decided just to go to Dog Beach and catch up on things like Meg, school, parents, etc.

"So what's new with you Veronica, any new guys?" Duncan took a fry out of the basket they were sharing and wiggled his eyebrows.

Veronica laughed softly, and sighed. "Yea…um…Duncan, I think there is something you should know.

"Shoot." Duncan smiled.

"The thing is…I am seeing someone or at least I think I am. It's only been a day or so, but he makes me really happy, and treats me really well…" Veronica looked down at the table. "Its Logan."

Duncan's eyes widened. "Echolls? Logan Echolls? Logan? I…wow…um…I didn't know you guys were…"

Veronica laughed softly. "We weren't really. I mean, we are friend, were friends, and I guess it just…became more." She looked up at him. "Are you ok with this?"

"Yea, oddly enough I am…haha…" Duncan shook his head.

"What is it?" Veronica looked confused.

Duncan laughed louder. "Well now I know why Logan gave me a slight murderous glare when I told him I was seeing you. I just thought he was tired or something, but now it makes sense…wait, did you say you think you are?"

Veronica sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yea. When you told him you were seeing me, and I hadn't told you about us, he got really mad. Earlier he had been worried about how you would react, and I calmed him fears…and then I had the same ones. He drove away from me…"

Duncan touched her hand softly. "Logan really cares about you Veronica. I can tell. And I love Meg, so there is nothing to worry about. I appreciate that you both were concerned about how I would feel, but I don't get a choice in your lives, I can only be a good friend and support you."

"I wish you had told me this earlier…" Veronica forced a laugh. "I should go talk to him." She slowly stood up. "This was fun though. I missed you Duncan."

"I missed you too Veronica." Duncan walked around the table and hugged her, before leading her back to his car.

The drive back to her house was quiet and they said goodbye. Veronica headed up to her apartment and opened the door, nearly screaming. "Jesus Christ…"

Logan smiled from the couch. "Actually I'm Logan, but if that's what my new pet name is, why not." He slowly stood up.

Veronica took off her jacket and hung it up, before pouring herself a glass of water. "How long have you been here?"

"Well it's about 10 o clock now, so since 8:30." Logan admitted. He walked over and sat down on stool across from her. "How was seeing Duncan?"

"It was good. We talked about a lot of stuff…including you, and me." Veronica looked up from her glass. "I told him that I was seeing someone, or I thought I was…"

Logan couldn't help but smile. "Why wouldn't you be seeing someone?"

Veronica sighed. "Because I was being hypocritical, and I was stupid…I don't want to not be with you Logan. And Duncan doesn't care, he is happy for us."

"Good, I'm glad." Logan reached across and took Veronica's hand. "I don't want to not be with you either. And I'm sorry I got mad…I just didn't like the idea of you being alone with him, even if he is dating someone."

"He loves Meg, he told me. And he said, he can tell that you care about me a lot." Veronica squeezed his hand. "I care about you a lot too Logan." She walked around the counter and moved beside him, slipping her arms around his neck as his arms fit around her waist.

Logan smiled and kissed her softly, pulling her closer. Veronica moaned softly, slipping her tongue into his mouth, before pulling away slowly.

"Was my dad home when you came over?"

"Yea, he went out with Wallace's mom for the weekend, and told me to tell you that he will be home late Sunday. Something about a dancing thing…I don't know." Logan rubbed circles on her side, slipping his thumbs under her shirt.

Veronica smiled widely. She leaned forward and captured his lips again, slipping her tongue back into his mouth again, taking in his taste, and letting out another soft moan.

Logan picked her up into his arms and carried her into her room, laying her on the bed. He laid down between her legs, and slipped his hands a little further up her shirt, tracing her ribcage.

Veronica moaned loudly, running her fingers through hair, tugging at it softly.

Logan pulled away from the kiss and placed kisses on her jaw line and down her neck. "Veronica…tell me when to stop…"

Veronica nodded. "I will…" She reached down and yanked off his shirt, tracing the scars that coloured his back. She slipped her legs around his waist, grinding theirs hips together. She smiled when she heard a muffled moan in her neck.

Pulling back, Logan looked down at her and helped her removed her shirt, running his hand down the side of her lacey bra.

"Take it off…"

Logan looked into her eyes to make sure she was sure, and when she nodded, he reached under her and undid the clasp, slipping it off her small frame. He gazed down at her, and felt heat rush through his whole body. He reached up and traced his fingers over the soft flesh. When she reacted, he used a little more force.

Within moments, the rest of their clothes were removed and they were flesh on flesh. Logan felt himself getting quite aroused, and could tell that Veronica was as well.

Veronica looked at him, and nodded. "I want you…"

Logan smiled and nodded, grabbed protection from his pants pocket and slipping it on. He moved between her legs and locked eyes with her, before entering her. When she let out a moan of pleasure, he began to slowly rock in and out, moans of his own trembling from his lips.

They made love for what seemed to be hours, before reaching their climaxes together. Logan pulled away and laid beside her, catching his breath. He looked over at Veronica, making sure she was alright.

Veronica, her eyes shut, was smiling and still breathing a little raggedly. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him, lacing her fingers with his. Logan smiled back, and when Veronica rested her head on his shoulder, he let out a soft sigh.

The two just laid in silence for a while, just enjoying being with each other, before Logan finally broke the silence. "Did I hurt you?"

"It hurt a little, but only for a minute." She smiled. "It was amazing Logan…"

Logan smiled wider, kissing the side of her head, he pulled her into his arms and wrapped them securely around her. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over them. "Warm enough?"

Veronica nodded, cuddling into his side. "Night Logan."

"Night Ronnie.."

"Don't make me hurt you Logan…"

They both laughed softly, before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, bottom line.**

**Author's Note: My lord, it's been a while. I'm sorry folks, work sucks lol Its been sucking me in, and keeping me from my passion.

* * *

**

"So, if you could sleep with one guy, any one in the whole school, who would it be? I mean, I love Duncan, but I wouldn't have minded getting to know Troy a little better before he left." Meg giggled, sipping at her drink.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "He was a tool, a drugie tool. You wouldn't have wanted that. He was a good kisser, but really, didn't know where anything was really…" She trailed off, remembering when she had to almost draw him a diagram for how to undo her bra.

Meg almost spat out her drink, coughing softly. "That's hilarious. OK, I take it back. Maybe Logan. Lilly always seemed pretty happy with him."

"Yea, they did have that special relationship…called sex only." Veronica smirked.

After everything, Logan and Veronica had both decided to keep their relationship on the down-low. Neither were ashamed, it was actually because they liked sneaking around so much better. There was always the fear of getting caught that made their secret times together so much better. The most important people knew. Well, except Meg. If Meg knew, she would try and drag Veronica back behind those velvet ropes, back to the 09ers. And she just wasn't ready for that.

Those people had thrown her away in a heart beat, with no thought. They thought what they wanted, took things the way they wanted to, and tossed her away like yesterday's news. She would never trust them again. She barely trusted Meg, and she was the only good one. Well, other than Logan and Duncan.

Veronica glanced up from her law book on the floor, at Meg. "Studying sucks. I hate midterms." She slowly sat up and stretched. She glanced at the time and sighed. "We've been at this for three hours."

Meg nodded, and yawned, slamming her biology book shut. "We need to do something. Hey, there's a party out at Dog Beach tonight." Before Veronica could even react, Meg cut her off. "Come on, you'll have me, and cute boys. I know it will be fun…and we don't have school 'til Monday…" She reached over and nudged Veronica, smiling.

After a few minutes of trying to think of excuses, Veronica finally caved. "Ok…ok fine! Stop pushing me." She giggled. "But I am wearing clothing that covers. I don't need Dick breathing down my neck…" She shuddered, as she slowly got up off the floor.

Her and Meg went through her closet, picked out things she could wear, that were hot, but comfortable and Dick proof excuse the pun. They finally settled on an outfit, and changed, before jumping in Meg's car, and driving to the beach.

* * *

Logan chuckled as Duncan almost tripped over his own feet. He had been drinking since he was 12, but Duncan was still a light weight. He finally tumbled and fell onto the soft sand, giggling. Logan sat beside him, and finished off his drink. It was good, but there was something missing.

The sneaking around was amazing, and hot. He loved kissing her, slipping his fingers under her shirt, knowing that at any second, someone could find them and they would be caught. It was a thrill, and Logan was a thrill seeker, so it was perfect. But he was falling deeper in love with Veronica, and it just kind of sucked. He knew his friends wouldn't care. The ones that knew, were sworn to secrecy until the couple was ready to be out and open with everyone.

Duncan looked at Logan and laughed. "Dude, you look like a love struck girl right now. Thinking about the little blonde one?"

Logan chuckled. "When am I ever not thinking about her? Just keep it down though, last thing I need is Madison getting wind of this."

"Yea…that would blow." Duncan nodded, staggering to his feet. A smiled crossed his face, when he saw his two favourite girls, walking over the hill, giggling. "Logan, we have company."

"Who?" Logan got up as well, and felt his heart almost beat out of his chest when he saw Veronica, walking towards him.

The girls found their way over, big smiles plastered on their faces. Meg ran over and clung to Duncan, while Veronica sauntered over to Logan, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hello there, Mr. Echolls." Veronica curtsied.

Logan smirked, moving a little closer. "Why, Ms. Mars, I didn't expect to be seeing you here." He looked at her outfit and even if it was covering some of his favourite parts of her, it brought his attention to them. "You look lovely."

Veronica blushed slightly. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." She glanced over at Meg and Duncan, Meg was trying to hold her drunken boyfriend up. "Him, on the other hand…"

"Yea…he has been hammered for about an hour now. Jabbering on about Meg, and I don't even know what else." Logan took a swig of his beer, and smiled.

Veronica took the beer from his hand and took a swig herself, smirking at Logan. "You are the son of a rich movie star, and you can't afford the good stuff?" She chuckled, handing it back.

Logan couldn't help the shocked look on his face, and before he could say anything, Veronica chuckled. "When your mother is an alcoholic, you know these things." Smiling softly, she stepped a little closer, going up on her toes so she could reach his ear. "I missed you…" She whispered.

Slipping his arms around her small waist, Logan held her close. "Oh, did I miss you…" He placed a small kiss under her ear.

They could both already feel the electricity between them building, and after a few more moments, had to move apart. Veronica licked her lips and ran a casual hand through her hair, as Logan took another drink.

Meg was finally able to keep Duncan standing, and helped him walk over to the other two, grunting. "You know, this was not what I was hoping for." She looked from Veronica, to Logan, her eye brow quirked. "Did I…interrupt something?"

Logan stepped forward and took Duncan's arm and slung it around his own shoulders, taking the weight off of Meg. "Nope, just some normal bantering…"

Duncan laughed, pulling Meg to his side. "I love you Meg…so much. And I love Logan." He smiled at his best friend. "I love Veronica…and Veronica loves Logan too!" He exclaimed.

Before Meg could even suspect anything, Veronica chuckled. "And I love you too Duncan. And Meg and Logan. Lots of love here." She glanced at Logan for a moment, before clearing her throat. "Ok, lets go see if we can find some clean water for Duncan to sober up on."

The other two agreed, and the four of them wandered back up the hill, finding a log to sit Duncan. Veronica left to find some water and ran into Madison. "Sorry" she muttered as she went past her.

Madison turned around. "You should be. What are you even doing here?" She scoffed, as she walked away.

After finding the clean cups, and a bottle that actually had water in it, she began to walk back to her friends, when she saw Madison sitting beside Logan. Her arm was around him and she was dangerously close to his face. Swallowing her rage, Veronica continued.

"So Logan…great party huh?" Madison tried to bat her eyelashes at Logan, and in response Logan just looked away. "There is an even better party…in my bedroom later." She whispered. When he said nothing, she scoffed again, and made him look at her. She licked her lips, and kissed him hard, holding him close.

Logan struggled, but the girl had arms like vice-grips. Before he could blink, Madison was torn from him and a fist came flying. But for once, it wasn't at him, it was at Madison.

He stood up, and saw Madison on the sand, nursing her now bloody lip, with Veronica standing over her. "If I ever see your whore claws in any of my friends again, you won't just your lips redone." Veronica almost growled the threat, before stepping back and allowing Madison to run away, back to her little minions.

"Jesus…nice shot Veronica." Meg exclaimed.

Duncan laughed, the commotion making him a little more clear-headed. "Remind me not to piss you off…again."

Logan just stood there, and looked at Veronica. "My hero?" He said, smirking.

Veronica shrugged. "Meh, its nothing. Just didn't want her giving you any diseases. You know, I hear heartless-bitch can be contacted through bodily fluids…" She gritted her teeth, before smiling. She handed Duncan the water, and sighed softly.

"Veronica…can I talk to you for a second?" Logan asked, pulling at her arm. Veronica shrugged, and they walked across the beach, over to his car.

"So what-…" Logan's lips crashing down on hers cut off her questions, and without even thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

Logan's hands slipped around her waist, as he gently pushed her so she was right up against his SUV. As he deepened the kiss, his hands slipped under the fabric of her shirt, causing her to shudder against him.

Hands began to roam, kisses became more passionate, and before they knew it, they were inside his car, undressing each other. The need for flesh on flesh contact almost became too much. Finally, the moved into a good position, and Logan, adding some protection, locked eyes with Veronica, before slowly entering. The gasp that came from those now red lips, made it all the better for him; knowing that he could make her happy.

After what felt like hours of moans, kisses, and climaxes, Logan and Veronica redressed and got out of the car, only to find Madison standing there.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? This is why you didn't want me? Because of Little Miss Trailer Slut here?" Madison growled, trying not to move her lip too much.

Logan slowly walked right up to Madison, leaving little more than an inch of air between them. He looked into her eyes, and spoke quietly, but forcefully. "If you ever, call my girlfriend that name, or any other immature name, that your pea-brain can think of…I will ruin you. Heed my warning…" He turned around and took Veronica's hand, before walking back to the party.

Veronica just looked at him, as they walked. "That…was really hot…" She chuckled, slipped her arms around his waist.

Logan smiled. "Thanks Ronnie." But regretted it, when Veronica started tickling his sides. He started squirming and before they knew it, they had tumbled onto the sand, wrapped up in each other's arms. Logan slowed his laughing for a moment, and looked down at Veronica, stroking her cheek.

"I love you, you know."

Veronica just looked at him, unable to even express the strong emotion she felt for the guy in her arms. Instead, she leaned up and kissed him softly, as if you say 'I love you too'.

"Veronica? Logan? I think Duncan needs to…oh my…" Meg stopped in her tracks as she saw the couple embracing each other.

They sat up and couldn't help smiling, as they looked up at Meg.

"Surprise?" Veronica shrugged, getting up with Logan's help.

"Uh…not really." Meg chuckled. "What I was trying to say, was that I think Duncan needs to get home. He looks pretty green…" She shuddered.

The three of them walked back, and took Duncan to the car. Meg, being the only totally sober one, drove everyone back to their respective homes. When they got back to Veronica's, Veronica smiled at Logan. "My dad doing a stake out tonight…"

With a soft smile, the new couple got out of Meg's car. Veronica walked over to Meg's window and smiled. "Thanks for dragging me out."

Meg smiled, glancing over at Duncan, then back at Veronica. "It was worth it. See you on Monday." She winked, then drove away.

Logan laced his fingers with Veronica's, as she walked to her apartment. Both quite tired, they retired to her room and got ready for bed.

"You know…I don't think Madison likes me very much anymore. We used to be such good friends." Veronica pretended to pout, as Logan slipped into the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"Yea well, I don't think she has a soft spot for me either anymore." Logan kissed her temple and closed his eyes.

As they drifted to sleep, Logan mumbled something, in a heart breaking tone, that Veronica had to really listen for.

"Please…don't ever leave me…"

A tear slipped down her cheek, as she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…Damn it!**

**Author's Note: First off, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed so far, and have added my this on their story alerts, it means a lot, seeing how I don't even see myself as a good writer :P Its very much appreciated :)

* * *

**

After Logan left the next morning, Veronica couldn't stop thinking about what he has said. Even thinking about it now, brought tears to her eyes, but sadly it made sense for Logan to plead with her like that. Everyone in his life had abandoned him, abused him, ignored him, or just hurt him anyway they could. Veronica couldn't even fathom how someone could hurt him, and not care.

As she stood in the shower washing her hair, Veronica began to think of ways to show Logan just how much he meant to her, things that would really touch him. He always threw on the carefree and rough façade, but deep inside, Veronica knew he was crying out for love and affection.

* * *

Logan walked into his house, trying to be as quiet as possible. He slowly slipped upstairs, and when he walked into his room, he found his dad sitting on his bed. Biting his lip, he began playing with the ends of his sleeves, his habits when he was scared, mainly of his father. 

"Morning Logan. Nice to see you come home. You know, you could have called." Aaron slowly stood up.

"I'm…sorry Dad, I didn't think I would be out all night. I stayed at a friend's house though…" Logan's voice began to quiver, as Aaron moved closer.

"I was worried is all…" Aaron's tone began to sound like a growl. "I shouldn't have to worry though, should I Logan? If you weren't such a screw up, who caused so much anguish and pain for this family…I wouldn't have to worry what you are doing out all night, would I!"

Logan winced even before his father slipped his belt off. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he slipped to his knees. As he usually did, Logan let his mind slip into a quiet place. A quiet place, where everything was calm and safe. The sounds of the cracking belt seemed miles away, as he thought of Veronica.

* * *

Veronica opened her locker and began switching her books for her next class, trying to ignore all the eyes on her. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what she had done to either piss off the mass majority, or bring them to snickers. But it was almost eerie. Shrugging, she closed her locker and headed down the hall. The rest of her weekend had been pretty boring. She had called Logan a few times, but got no responses. 

"Hey Veronica, who are you gonna punch now?"

"Wow, watch out, the bitch is back!"

Then she clued in. Well, when you hit one of the popular girls in school, you have to expect some repercussions. But what confused her…was that they weren't mean. Some of the people were actually clapping at her, smiling. This school will never make any sense.

She ran into Meg, and sighed. "I don't know if I should be flattered or scared." She chuckled.

Meg smiled. "Hey, you did the world good, by knocking the bitch down. So you and Logan huh?" Her smiled widened.

Veronica bit her lip. "Keep it down ok? Logan and I are sort of on the down-low. We are happy, but we just don't wanna make a fuss, you know?"

"On the down low? Oh…well now I know." Meg closed her licker and started walking away.

"Now you…Meg what did you do?" Veronica called after her. She sighed in frustration, knowing it couldn't be good. Wandering to her class, she spotted the man of her dreams, and her reality.

Logan leaned against his locker, trying to numb himself to the pain radiating from his back and shoulders. Taking in a deep breath, he stood up and before he could blink, there was a small blonde in front of him.

"Morning sunshine." Veronica smiled.

Logan winced as he turned and starting walking towards Veronica's class. "And a good morning to you madam. How are you this horrible Monday morning?"

Veronica shrugged. "Would have been better, if I had gotten a call from a certain someone this weekend. Even Duncan said he didn't hear from you. Did you fall of the earth?"

"No I just…my dad wanted to talk about some things, lecture me, you know." Logan swallowed hard as Veronica's hand rubbed his back. It was a mixture of comfort and agonizing pain.

"I'm sorry. You probably got in trouble for staying at my house, right? Was it worth it though?" Veronica smiled softly as they stopped outside of her class.

"Every second." Logan kissed her forehead, before walked away, a tear slipping down his cheek.

* * *

By the end of her first class, Veronica knew that it was now public news, that her and Logan weren't just friends. All the smirks and giggles she got from the girls in her class, and all the guy who mumbled how Logan bagged another hottie, only confirmed it. If she didn't love Meg, she would have to kill her. 

Logan sat in the courtyard, playing with his sleeves. Dick wandered over and patted him on the back, but felt bad when he heard the soft yelp from his friend.

"I see you and your dad had another 'heart to heart' chat…how bad is it this time?" Dick sat down beside him.

"Not the worst, to say the least. But he seems to feel freer, now that mom isn't there to stop him after a point. I stayed over at Veronica's on Friday night…and he thought I was out doing more shit to ruin the family name…" Logan looked down.

Dick sighed. "Dude…you know if there was anything I could actually do, it would be done, right?" His voice was sincere.

Logan nodded, knowing it was true. There wasn't anything anyone could do. If someone found out, and accused him, Aaron would use his wealth and status to either bribe people, or have them taken care of. His secrets were never to surface, which only killed Logan more inside. Everyone he loved, only hurt him in the end. Veronica would too.

"Man, girlfriend alert. For her own good…put up a stronger front." Dick got up and walked away, nodding to Veronica, as he passed her.

Veronica sat down beside Logan, setting her bag beside her. "Hey you. Are you ok? You seem kind of…off today."

Logan, doing what he did best, locked away all this pain and turned to the girl he loved, and smiled softly. "I'm only off today, because I didn't get to spend the rest of my weekend with you. That's all." He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Veronica rested her forehead against his. "Oh, and the whole school knows now…so no more sneaking." She chuckled.

Logan forced a smile. The idea of the whole school, knowing who he loved, wasn't exactly what he wanted. That meant, that when she was finally through with him…everyone would know. All over again. He stroked her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "Doesn't really matter, as long as I have you."

Veronica pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Logan slipped his arms around her waist, and was more than happy to have his back untouched.

After pulling away, Veronica smirked at him. "So are you busy tonight? I kind of have something planned."

Logan pretended to think for a moment, before shaking his head. "I'm free anytime for you gorgeous. Just no over nights, Dad got kind of mad last night, remember?" He smiled softly.

"I know. No over nights, and I'll have you home by 11." Veronica giggled.

* * *

Logan stood in front of his mirror, making sure his shirt was buttoned right and smiled at himself. He has not idea what Veronica had in store for him, but just the thought of getting to be alone with her for even an hour, made all his pain go away. 

"Logan?" Aaron knocked, before walking in. "Hey, what are you up to tonight?"

"Veronica has something planned for me. But I won't be late, I promise." Logan smiled, grabbing his jacket.

"Veronica Mars? Since when are you guys an item? I mean…I saw you guys on the couch, but I didn't think anything of it." Aaron sat down on Logan's bed, looking at him.

Logan shrugged, slipping on his jacket. "I don't know, it's been a little while now. She's amazing Dad, we should have her over, so you can get to know her. She's really witty, even more than me sometimes."

Aaron began to chuckle softly, causing Logan to turn and look at him. "You don't really think she likes you…do you? She is poor, and goes after boys with money. Hell, her ex was Duncan, and she is only without him, because he dumped her before she could bleed him dry."

"Dad…that's not Veronica. She isn't like that. She…actually cares about me. She loves me." Logan felt tears coming to his eyes.

"No, Logan, no one could ever love such a pathetic moron as you. She is going to dump you, just like Lilly did. Because no one can tolerate you. But I have to, because you are my son." Aaron patted Logan on the back. "Have a good night."

Logan crumpled to his floor in tears, curling up into a ball, before letting his tears consume him.

* * *

Veronica glanced at the clock once again, seeing that it was now 10:45pm. Wiping away a tear, Veronica blew out the candles and gathered everything, taking it back to her room. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Damn you Rob Thomas, you are a lucky man lol**

**Author's Note: Again, thanks for the reviews, and story alerts people are putting on. It makes me wanna write more, so I don't leave you hanging. I'll try to keep up with updating : )**

**

* * *

**

Veronica came into school the next day, looking to avoid Logan. She had set up something amazing for him, and without even calling, he had ditched her. She had called him a few times before bed, but no response. Suddenly, it felt just like Duncan all over again.

Speaking of her ex, Duncan and Meg spotted Veronica at her locker, and walked over. "Hey, so how did the thing go last night?" Meg asked, smiling.

"It didn't."

"What do you mean…"

"He ditched me, ok? He just never showed up, didn't call, and didn't return any of my calls." Veronica wiped away the tears as they were falling.

Duncan put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't know that this means something bad…"

Veronica closed her locker and looked at Duncan. "Last time this happened to me, you dumped me the next day. So forgive me, for not having more faith" She stormed off, towards the bathroom.

* * *

Logan didn't show up at school, until he had to. And even then, he was late for class. He just sat there, ignoring everything and everyone around him. He only prayed that Veronica wasn't in their next class. He couldn't bare to see her, knowing that she would soon just throw him away like everyone else did. That she would probably cheat on him, and abuse him. He loved her more than he ever thought he could love anything…and it killed him that she was just like everyone else.

When class was over, Logan wandered to his next class, and saw Veronica sitting there. Sighing, he sat down in his seat and pulled out his books. He wanted to say something, but he didn't trust his own voice, or the tears that threatened to fall. Instead, he just began reading his book.

After half the class was over, Logan was almost asleep, when he felt something on his arm. Looking over, there sat a note. He glanced at Veronica, who was taking notes and clearly ignoring him. He unfolded the piece of paper, and read what it said.

**_I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I love you more than you will ever know. Please…come by my house tonight. We need to talk._**

Logan bit his lip holding back his tears. He scribbled his response, before slipping the folded paper back onto Veronica's desk.

**_I'll be there around 7. I promise you. I love you too…

* * *

_**

Logan didn't want to go over there. He didn't want to have to break up, at her house. He would have preferred a nice email, or voicemail message. That way, he could wallow, at home, alone.

As he knocked on her door, he felt his heart beating out of his chest. The door opened, and there stood his world, his everything…in her old soccer uniform.

"Um…did I just knock of the door to the past?"

Veronica smiled softly, before pulling him inside. Logan went to say something else, but just looked around, his jaw dropped.

There, all around her living room and kitchen, were pictures of them together, from the time they meet, up until a few months ago. And on her counter, sat a few of his favourite foods.

"Surprise." Veronica smiled.

Logan let the tears fall. He turned at looked at her, pulling her close. "This…is for me?"

"Of course it is. Logan…you have been through so much in your life, you deserve to be shown just how much someone loves you. I love you, with all of my heart and soul. You are one of my best friends, and one of the only people I can really be myself with." Veronica's eyes glistened with her own tears. "You are mine, Logan Echolls, as long as you will keep me around."

Logan sniffled and shook his head, stepping back. "No one loves me. How could they? I'm pathetic, and a screw up…all I do is make people upset and ashamed of me…you'll find that out soon enough…and then you'll leave me too."

Veronica sobbed softly as she stepped closer to Logan. "How can you say these things? Who would put these awful thoughts in your head? You aren't a screw up, and you are not pathetic. I could never be ashamed of you…hell I feel privileged that you have let me into your life." She reached up and stroked his cheek, kissing the other one at the same time. "I'm not going anywhere Logan…I promise."

Logan stumbled back and hit one of the pitchers of juice and the table, spilling it everywhere. His eyes grew wide, and he began to clean the mess with his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Look what I have done…"

Veronica grabbed a cloth and started helping clean the mess, watching Logan. "Logan, its juice, and it was an accident. Its ok."

"You aren't going to get mad at me? Punish me for this?" Logan's voice resembled one of a child, and scared Veronica down to her very soul.

"No, I'm not mad. Its ok." Veronica helped him up, and led him over to the couch. "Hey, you got juice on your shirt, lets get that off you, ok?" Her voice was soft, as she unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his arms.

Logan registered at the last second why his shirt had to stay on, but it was too late. Veronica was behind him, and he was sure she saw everything. This is was it. She wouldn't want him anymore. If she saw all the marks, she would know he really was pathetic and had done something wrong. He deserved it.

"I'll be right back." Veronica said, as she got off the couch and walked away.

Logan sobbed softly, and expected to feel the bite of a belt when she came back, but instead felt her soft hands accessing the damage. He could smell hydrogen-peroxide, before she started cleaning the gashes. She told him everything she was doing, as she did it, and covered his back in gauze and bandages.

Once she was done, she came back and sat on the other side of him, handing him another shirt. "It was Duncan's. Not really your style I know, but you will stay warm."

Logan forced a smile, and slipped on the shirt, feeling a lot less pain as the shirt slipped over his back. He looked at Veronica, who was staring down at her own hands.

"You…don't have anything to say?"

Veronica looked up. "What do you want me to say?"

Logan shrugged. "Not many people stick around after seeing…that. They bolt. Lilly did. And I understand, if you want to too. Its not something you should have to deal with."

"Logan…"

He prepared himself for the words he had heard so many times, but looked confused as he listened to what she really said."

"What do I have to do…for you to understand, that I am not going anywhere?" Veronica took his hands into hers, and stroked them. "If anything, after seeing what's happened, I want to stay with you more, if only to try and help you through this…find a way to make you safe."

Logan swallowed hard, and stroked her cheek. "I love you so much."

Veronica smiled. "I love you too, and I promise…I will never leave you, ever. You will always have me." She moved closer to him. "Do want to talk about?"

Logan shrugged, then nodded. He told her how when he was a kid, he used to get a spanking if he coloured outside of the lines, or would ask for something in the grocery store. Normal things, that every child did, would cost him a good beating. As he grew older, they became more frequent. Rolling his eyes, not letting his father go through a door first, anything would set off something in Aaron, and he took it out with a vengeance.

As Logan went on, Veronica forced herself not the pull Logan into her arms and bawl her eyes out. It seemed so unfair that such an amazing person, would have to endure such horrible things. Once he was finished, he asked if he could use her phone, let his dad know where he was. She nodded, and used her own phone to call her dad.

"Hey sweetie, miss me already?"

"Dad…Aaron Echolls is beating Logan. He has been for years. We have to do something. Get any info on him that we can get." Her voice was breaking, as she tried to stay calm.

Keith sighed softly. "I always had a feelings…the marks on his back when I would take you kids to the beach…but honey, you know…we could get screwed over. He is a powerful guy."

Veronica glanced over at Logan, before stepping back into her room and closing the door. "I know, that's why we need solid stuff on him. Logan…Dad, he spilt juice and thought I was going to punish him. It broke my heart. We have to save him."

"I know. I'll do what I can. You be careful. Don't go after him until we have enough on him. Love you honey."

"Love you too Dad." Veronica ended the call, and came out of her room. She found Logan standing behind the counter, picking at his nachos.

"I wasn't going to eat any, until you came back, but they just smelt so good." Logan smiled widely. The smile that she knew was saved for her.

Veronica came around beside him, and slipped her arm around his lower back, making sure not to hit the gashes. "Eat away." She smiled, digging in herself.

The rest of the night they spent watching movies and cuddling on her couch. When she saw him start to yawn, she knew it was time for him to go. "What time does your dad want you home?"

Logan closed his mouth after yawning, and looked at Veronica. "He knows where I am, so he said it doesn't matter, as long as I come home. I know you don't want m to go…but I have to. I'll see you tomorrow." He stroked her cheek softly. "I love you."

Veronica leaned forward and kissed him softly, pulling him close. "I love you too, so much. Never ever doubt that. And we always have a couch free, if need be."

They got up off the couch and walked over to the door. The embraced one last time, before Veronica watched Logan walk out to his car, to go back home, to the monster known as Aaron Echolls.

If it killed her, Veronica would make sure Logan was safe, one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am only a fan. Nothing more.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the love and support. You guys make me wanna write a hundred more chapters :)

* * *

**For weeks now, Veronica and her father had worked tirelessly, working on finding dirt on Aaron. They talked to former employees, who claimed he was a great man, but when asked about his son, they would turn pale, and suddenly have nothing else to say. The man did know how to cover his tracks. 

With permission, Logan had been able to spend a few nights over at Veronica's, with Keith's totally agreement. Keith knew how much his daughter loved him, and how much safer he was with them. They would all watch movies together, like a good family should. It almost brought tears to Logan's eyes, to be so accepted and loved.

"Logan, you are a great kid, but get out of my house." Keith stood up.

"You can't be serious!" Logan exclaimed.

"Watch me, I just…can't have you here anymore."

"Oh come on…"

Veronica watched the two bicker for the third time tonight, over which of the Beatles were better. It brought a smile to her face.

"Logan, John Lennon was a visionary. You can't doubt or argue that."

"But George Harrison man, he knew the music better than anyone. He knew how to move people. He was amazing, and you know it."

"And break." Veronica finally stood up. "No more bickering. Dinner time. What do we want?" She wandered over to the cupboards, peeking inside.

Keith slung an arm around Logan's shoulders, just barely taller than the younger man, as they sat down on the stools. "I could go for some spaghetti."

Logan chuckled. "We had that the other night. What about Kraft dinner?"

"Kraft dinner? Do we look like we eat out of the garbage? Even Backup doesn't eat that stuff. Spaghetti it is." Keith smirked.

"Well I am the guest, so shouldn't the guest decide? And the guest has decided on Kraft dinner!" Logan smirked right back.

Veronica leaned against the counters and sighed. "We are like one big family, jeez. Fine, I'm making ground beef and rice. That's final." She began taking things from the cupboards, glanced at the other two, who were chuckling about one thing or another.

When the phone rang, Keith jumped up and answered it. The smile on his face dropped as he covered the mouth piece. "Logan…it's your dad." He handed Logan the phone, before walking over to Veronica. "We can't keep him forever you know."

"I know…but we can keep him safe for as long as possible. When he goes home…I can't sleep Dad. I just worry what Aaron is going to do to him next…" Veronica sighed deeply.

Keith rubbed her shoulders. "I know…he's the son I never knew I wanted. Wow, did I just say that? Say nothing." He chuckled.

Logan pressed the end button and sighed. "Dad wants me to come home tomorrow." He sat back down on the stool. "But hey, that still gives us one more night. What shall we watch tonight? A little Boondock Saints?" He smiled, as he locked eyes with Veronica, feeling his heart beat faster every time he looked at her.

Veronica chuckled. "Sorry Dad, I'm on Logan's side for this one." She returned the smile to Logan.

Keith sighed. "Fine, but next time, we are watching a Lethal Weapon. I call it." He walked into his room, getting things ready for the following day.

Logan slipped off his stool, and moved behind Veronica, slipped his arms around her waist. "I'm gonna miss you, you know." He placed a kiss on her neck, that sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Veronica put down the cup of water she had, and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wish you didn't have to go." She leaned up, and kissed him softly. The two embraced for a few more moments, before breaking apart.

Dinner was good, and Keith fell asleep half way through the movie. Throughout the movie, both Veronica and Logan had been teasing each other, stroking places, kisses places, just enough for it to be frustrating, but not too obvious to Keith. When the movie was over, they decided to head to her room.

After they shut the door, clothing was removed and it was almost like a magnetic attraction between them. They had to have each other. With a soft kiss, Logan entered Veronica, and they held each other close, enjoying the pleasure and the intimacy. At every opportunity, Veronica showed Logan just how much he meant to her, how much she needed him and loved him.

When they both reached their climaxes, they just held each for a while, before getting ready for bed. Logan threw on his pj pants, and just looked at Veronica in her tank top and Ninja turtle bottoms. He smiled, as he pulled her close. "I should go out to the couch."

Veronica shook her head. "It's your last night, and we will behave ourselves. I don't want you to go…" She pulled him over to her bed and slipped under the covers, Logan slipping beside her. They wrapped their arms around each other and let sleep take them over.

* * *

The next day seemed to go by much faster than Veronica liked. Before she knew it, it was her last period class, which meant after this, Logan would be going home. And she was petrified.

When the bell rang, she pretty much bolted for Logan's locker, hoping to meet him there before he went home. She leaned against it, happy he wasn't there yet, and put a mask over her worry and concern.

"Wow, I get to end the day with a hot blond at my locker. What could be better?" Logan smirked as he leaned down and kissed her softly. He opened the door and started stuffing his books inside.

"Just wanted to see you. Hey, maybe we could grab a bite before you head home? My treat?" Veronica forced a smile, as she looked at him.

Logan closed his locker door, and pulled Veronica to him, his arms sitting on her waist. "Its gonna be ok. I'll be alright. Maybe…I don't know, maybe some time away will make things better for us, you know?"

Veronica nodded. "Maybe…" She held his hand as they walked out to the parking lot. After a soft kiss, and a tight embrace, Veronica watched Logan drive away. Every part of her screamed in panic and worry.

* * *

As she sat at her desk at Mars Investigations, pouring through documents and statements about Aaron Echolls, Veronica felt her stomach churn over and over again. She wanted to call Logan, invite him for dinner, and do anything, to get him away from his father. But she knew she needed evidence to make that permanent.

"Veronica…you need to look at this." Keith came out of his office, with a folder in hand. "Do you know what was recently discovered in the Kane's backyard? Aaron's Oscar…with blood on it."

Veronica took the folder and looked through the shots taken, confused. "Why…would that have been at the Kane's?"

Keith shrugged. "I don't know…but I think maybe we need to get into the Kane house, check Lilly's room again. Maybe there is something there…anything that can…"

"I'm on it. Logan's with his dad tonight…it might help my nerves to be close." Veronica slung on her bag and kissed her dad on the cheek, before heading out.

* * *

Breaking into the Kane's house wasn't the easiest thing to do, but Veronica and Lilly had done it a few times, when they were home way too late, and too giggly to find the keys. As Veronica slipped through the window, she glanced around at her deceased best friend's room. She turned full circle, taking everything in. It hadn't changed, since she had been there almost two years ago; not the laundry on her floor, not the opened drawers. It was as if, the room was just waiting for Lilly to come home. But she never would.

On the dresser, tucked into the mirror, were pictures of the four of them. A tear slipped down her cheek as Veronica picked up a shot of her and Lilly dressed as Spice Girls. Then, to her surprise, she noticed on the actual dresser, were pictures of Veronica and Logan, smiling and hugging. It looked as if Lilly had been collecting them. Lost down memory lane, Veronica sat down, and began to cry softly.

A loud creak brought her out of her tears and suddenly, she was met with two hands pulling her from the floor, yelling at her.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing in my sister's room? God, can't you find something else?" Duncan bellowed, as he shook her.

"Duncan, Duncan! It's me! It's Veronica. Stop." Veronica spoke over his voice, but her tone was calm.

Duncan stopped shaking her and flipped on a light, looking at her confused. "Veronica, what are you doing here?"

Veronica sighed. "Logan is being abused…by Aaron. Dad and I are trying to form a case against him, to get Logan away…"

"I…know. I've always known..." Duncan sat down on Lilly's bed, listening.

"Well Dad came to me today, and told me that Aaron's Oscar was found in your backyard…so we thought maybe…there was something there, Hell Lilly told me she had a good secret…maybe she had something on Aaron." Veronica sat down beside him. "I just…wanted to look around, see if there was anything…"

Duncan nodded. He stood up and brought the chair over to the air vent. He grabbed the screwdriver sitting on the dresser.

"You remembered…" Veronica couldn't help smiling. She walked over to Duncan, and took things from his hands, as they were handed to him. When everything was out, Duncan closed it and stepped off the chair.

"Ok, so we have a couple of letters, couple of pictures…and some tapes. Do you have a camera to play these on?"

Duncan nodded, and led the way to the family room.

"Where are your parents?" Veronica asked, as she handed Duncan a tape and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Away at the Napa house. Just needed to get away I guess." Duncan shrugged as he pressed play.

Veronica watched the screen, biting her nail. "I wonder what could…oh god…" Her voice trailed off as the screen played Lilly in bed with someone.

Duncan groaned. "I really didn't need to see Logan and Lilly screwing." He chuckled, glancing at Veronica.

"Duncan…look…at the screen…" Veronica's voice broke, as Duncan looked at the screen. There, on the screen, on top of Lilly, was Aaron Echolls.


End file.
